1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and the backlight module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel which has two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and an illuminating device such as a backlight module which is disposed behind the liquid crystal panel. The backlight module is configured to distribute a light from a light source uniformly over the surface of the liquid crystal panel.
One of the most commonly used lamps in the backlight module of the liquid crystal display device is a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL). Generally, such kind of lamp has electrodes enclosed therein, and conductive terminals extending outwardly from the internal electrodes for connecting with external wires which are connected to the power so as to light up the lamp.
Generally, the conductive terminals of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp are connected with the external wires by soldering or copper strip. The joints between the conductive terminals of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp and the external wires tend to be separated when the external wires are subjected to external stress due to pulling or dragging of the wires. In addition, the aforementioned stress may be transmitted to the lamp thereby causing the lamp to break.
FIG. 1 shows a liquid crystal display device 100 including a backlight module with a lamp (not shown) disposed in the housing 101 thereof. As shown, the wires 106 connected with the lamp extend outwardly from the housing 101 and connect with a connector 108 which, in turn, connects with a power (not shown). Conventionally, a fixing tape is utilized to securely attach the wires 106 to the housing 101 of the liquid crystal device 100 in order to cope with the above problem thereby preventing the lamp itself or the joints between the conductive terminals and the wires from being affected by the external stress. However, this significantly increases the component cost and the manufacturing steps of the liquid crystal display device and prolongs the cycle time for manufacturing the device.
There is another problem found in the conventional liquid crystal display device: the heat generated from a lamp which is radiating light is not dissipated properly such that the light guide plate adjacent to the lamp often melts during operation since the light guide plate is made of polymers which are not resistant to high temperatures.